One Day
by drk12
Summary: What happens when Seaford gets invaded by dragons? This is my first fanfiction. Please review.


One Day

Chapter 1: The beginning

Everything was fine, until that fateful day. That was the day the dragons came. During third period at Seaford High, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddy, and I were at gym. We heard a noise on the ceiling. We all looked up. Cracks were beginning to form on the ceiling. All of a sudden, the roof collapsed and something fell in. When the dust cleared we were amazed at what we saw. I wasn't looking, but I'm pretty sure Jerry fainted. Standing before me, Kim, Jerry, who was on the floor, Eddy, and Milton was a 20 foot tall, fiery orange dragon.

Chapter 2: The Enslavement

One day, that was all it took. Right after the dragon fell, it spoke. "We are here to take over." We could hear it, but in our heads. Before we could understand what was happening Kim said "We?" We heard four loud roars overhead. Then, we saw four three foot heads pop out. The dragons started to join their partner. One dragon was bright red, another deep blue, and another was an unusual shade of purple. The last one was the most intimidating one. He was a murky brown with a scar going from his right eye to his left foreleg. They all started speaking." We are a few of the last dragons on Earth. Even so, we can still take over this planet." I didn't know it then but I know it know. We were screwed.

Chapter 3: The Work

Right after that, we were taken away. He only took me, Kim, Jerry, Eddy, and Milton. The dragons then put us to work. We were all forced to wear old dragon's scales to show the dragons we were loyal. We were building giant thrones for them. Milton had already died from the work. When we started crying over him, the dragons just said "Back to work." If we were caught trying to escape, we were killed. To top it off, Kim broke her leg yesterday. If I didn't want anyone else to get hurt, we had to hatch an escape plan.

Chapter 4: The Work

Our plan was ready. We were going to escape at midnight. Kim was going to distract the watch dragon. While she was doing that, Jerry would begin to dig under the fence. Then, Eddy would crawl into the hole, then me, then Jerry, and finally, Kim would run into the whole. It was 12:00. It was time to enact our plan. Kim was in place. I could see the dragon coming this way. When he saw Kim, he stopped to tell her to go home. We couldn't hear the conversation, but it looked like Kim was fooling the dragon. Jerry began to dig. After that was done, Eddy started to go into the hole. After that it was my turn. I was always looking back at Kim, but I couldn't anymore once jerry got in. I just had to hope she would get out safe. I saw the light ahead. We all got out and started to run. We stopped when we couldn't run anymore. We saw Kim catching up with us. She was limping. He had a huge burn running down her leg. "What happened," we all said in unison. "When the dragon found out we were escaping, he let out a jet of flame. He hit me with it," she said. Even though she had burned her leg, we were finally free.

Chapter 5: The Survival

It had been a week since our escape. Kim had healed from her broken and burned leg. Jerry had hit his head when he fainted. It hadn't healed yet. All in all, it had been a bittersweet survival. We could tell the dragons were looking for us. At night we could hear their roars and see their jets of flame when they burned cities to see if we were there. The dragons would sometimes come so close, we had to lie on our stomachs. If they came closer than that, they would see us. That's when we realized we had to move our camp. That's how we ended up at the ruins of Seaford High. Since then we haven't seen a dragon since. Until today that is.

Chapter 6: The End

We saw the murky brown dragon with his partners. They had discovered our camp! They started to land In front of us. They said" You thought you would get away didn't you. Well I guess you were wrong weren't you." Those were the last words he ever said. Out of nowhere, an arrow flew into the dragon's head. His brother's screamed out in outrage. Another arrow silenced the purple one. We didn't see where the arrows were coming from. Then we saw Milton. It turns out he just fainted. The dragons saw him too. Another arrow whistled through the air and into the bright red dragons' heart. Only the blue dragon was left…. never mind. Milton fired the last arrow without sound. He came up to us. "Hey man, we thought you were dead," Jerry said. "Well obviously I'm not," Milton said. As the guys caught up, Kim kissed me on the cheek. "Well, I guess it's finally over," she said. I said " Yeah, it's finally over."


End file.
